


keeps me warm

by halfwheeze



Series: Winteriron Bingo 2019 (Round 1) [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Life, Married Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Tony Stark, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: No matter how long they've been together, Bucky Barnes still doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself.





	keeps me warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is an anonymous commission, but one I am grateful for all the same! Thank you to my commissioner.
> 
> This is also for Winteriron Bingo Prompt G3: Romance!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Tony looks like a million bucks in a good suit, and it definitely shows that he knows it. He sits confidently, his grin overt as he looks over the various reporters and paps that collect around him like a swarm of flies. The rest of the Avengers have their own little following, reporters that are out for their love and their scandals, but no one has a groupie situation quite like Tony Stark. There is no Captain America Christine Everhart equivalent, after all. Bucky just sits next to Tony with a shark's smile, his sharp teeth playing the intimidation game as well as dark eyes that make no allowances for the hands that would reach to touch his husband if only they could. In his own way, Bucky doesn't blame them. 

He wants his hands on Tony's skin just as much as they do. 

They could be together for a thousand more years before Bucky gets tired of looking at his brilliant, genius husband. Tony's hands, Tony's face, Tony's smile and Tony's hips, they're all things that Bucky focuses on more than he would really like to say, but it's nothing he's ashamed of. When they had first gotten together, Tony had been sure of Bucky's shame (shame he had never, ever felt), but they'd put that to rest long before the wedding. There had been some threats upon the lives of those who had taught Tony he wasn't worth loving, of course, but that's fine. It's nothing that Bucky wouldn't commit to doing any day of the year. Bucky, for all of his stone control, smirks as he puts his hand on the inside of Tony's thigh. 

He doesn't have to look at Tony to see that way that his husband's eyes smolder when he glares at Bucky for it, but they both know he's not actually mad. As much as he may like to pretend, he's just as depraved as Bucky is. 

Maybe more so, with how much testosterone kicks up his sex drive. Not that Bucky would ever complain about _that,_ mind you. It helps that Tony's the most attractive person he's ever met, maybe, but it's not like Bucky can keep his hands to himself on his best days, and press conferences have _never_ been his best days. Everyone and their mom knows that he's not the best in a crowd, including the small population of journalists that flock around his speaking place, a few familiar faces among the bunch. Peter Parker stands there with a pen and pad like he hasn't had the exclusive right to Winter Soldier interviews since he started working at the Daily Bugle, but Eddie Brock is there as well, his Venom just barely peaking over his shoulder to wave a few lazy, black fingers in Bucky's direction. Bucky nods back instead of waving back, not wanting to bring Eddie any unwanted attention. 

That, and one of his hands is better occupied. 

Tony's legs are knocked open like Bucky is already going to try and climb between them, the knee raised so that it's only natural for Bucky's hand to get a little closer on the inside. His fingers are getting closer to where warmth pools within Tony, and he watches as Tony's jaw clenches while he tries to keep a professional smile. Bucky isn't going to _really_ do anything in front of all of these people (even the idea of the media frenzy gives him enough anxiety to ward him off of any of that), but the thrill of the idea has them both ready for anything. He runs his thumb down the inside of Tony's thigh and listens to the hitch of his breath, grinning at a reporter and answering a question when it becomes his turn. 

He'd like to be able to say that the press conference went quickly, that he wasn't impatiently to get Tony back into their bed the whole time, that neither of them had the libido of horny teenagers even as they were old enough to have their own teenage children. However, that couldn't be farther from the truth. Tony's fingers laced with his approximately five minutes after Bucky's slow journey started, and he can tell from the tension that it's going to be as fun winding Tony down as it always is to wind his husband up. The nails between his fingers certainly aren't deterring that either. 

When Tony throws him against the wall the first moment they're alone together, Bucky can't say he's surprised. Tony's smile crashes against his own and the kiss they share is something _violent,_ something sweet, something everything that their relationship has always been. There's nothing better than the way the two of them exist together, and Bucky feels that when he grabs Tony's hips, flipping their positions. 

Tony looks at him like he's exactly where he wants to be, sweet and sharp, and Bucky smiles back a little softer, a little more love making its way into his eyes. He's always been the sappier one between the two of them, the one that Clint calls _completely whipped,_ and it's not like that's going to change anytime soon; they've been together for almost five years, married for two, and the dynamic still works, after all. Bucky strokes his thumb along the curve of Tony's jaw, the sharp-soft of his facial hair and the quick of the bone there, and he smiles even softer as Tony collects himself. 

"You're a menace, Bucky Barnes," Tony declares, though it's not nearly so chastising as it could be. They had both kept their last names when they got married, though technically Bucky is Bucky Barnes-Stark on paper. Bucky kisses him hard and slips his hand down to where those fitted pants are more tantalizing than they have any right to be, tight in all the right places. He cups Tony's ass and lifts his hips, his husband catching on enough to wrap legs around his hips with a quickness that still gives a thrill up Bucky's spine; he doesn't think anything with Tony will ever be boring, will ever be anything less than everything he's ever wanted. Even when they've had hard times, times in which Bucky liked himself less than the world liked him, Tony has always been what he wanted most. Tony has always been the way up and out. 

"I'm in love with you, Tony Stark," Bucky says against the skin of Tony's throat, the teeth of his grin catching against the swelling that's not quite an Adam's apple, but the effect of Tony's voice dropping nonetheless. Tony shivers and places his hand on Bucky's elbow, catching his motion and looking up at him. Even with his legs wrapped around Bucky's waist and an arm around his shoulders, Tony still looks small. Bucky loves that. 

"Wanna take this to a bedroom, soldier?" Tony asks, voice teasing and surreptitious. Bucky doesn't answer verbally, instead just carrying Tony through the penthouse and into the hallway, taking another moment to press him against the wall there and just look for a moment, little kisses making their way across his husband's jawline and down his throat. He doesn't know how he ever kept his hands off of Tony, how he ever pined away for him and loved him from afar. Tony pulls on his hair to hurry him up, but Bucky just bites into his collarbone. Tony grins when Bucky concedes anyway, carrying the smaller man to their bedroom and tossing him onto the bed as if he weighs nothing at all. He practically _does_ weigh nothing at all still, even if Bucky has spent the better part of half of a decade making sure that the other man eats. 

"How you wanna do this, sugar?" he asks, dark eyes taking in Tony in the fading daylight of the mid evening, scanning over how the sunlight plays on Tony's skin, in Tony's eyes. He's never met anyone more beautiful than this man, never had a moment better than the ones spent with him. 

"Want you to fuck me, Buck. Sweet and slow. Make me feel you," Tony says, pulling Bucky in by his shirt, but Bucky takes his hands. He detaches fine fingers from his shirt and kisses the palms they stem from, placing them back down next to Tony's hips. He strips of his shirt, unbuttoning the outer shirt and lifting the tank beneath it without any flair, simply throwing it across the room. He doesn't worry about Tony's heavy gaze against his scars, doesn't worry about the way that Tony stares entirely obviously, because if there's someone he trusts to look at him, it's always been Tony Stark. Unzipping his pants has Tony's hands twitching, wanting to reach up for Bucky but also not wanting to interrupt wherever Bucky's going with this. 

"Take off your shirt for me, honey, let me see you," Bucky requests, looking at Tony with hooded eyes that he knows rile Tony up as much as anything else. Tony follows the command slowly, leaning up to pull it off and over his head, throwing it in much the same direction as Bucky's own discarded clothing (which is to say that neither of them have any idea where it went, and they'll likely find it in some odd place next time they need that particular shirt). Tony has just as many scars as Bucky does, from top surgery to the arc reactor and everything in between, but he's so beautiful. The survivor in him is so powerful that it takes Bucky to his knees sometimes, but that's not what he lets take him over right now. Instead, he kneels between Tony's legs, stroking his still clothed thighs. 

"You gonna do anything down there, soldier, or just look?" Tony teases, though his fingertips taking paths down Bucky's shoulders tell a softer story. They're softer with each other than either of them has any right to expect from anyone else, but it's all given willingly. Bucky, personally, would never want this any other way. 

"Let's get your pants off. You want me to eat you out or get right into you?" Bucky asks, reveling in the shiver that tracks along Tony's body. The idea that he can still do this to a man he's been regularly having sex with for years still floors him. 

"I'm still open from the mornin', Buck. Just fuck me," Tony begs, his fingers growing more insistent in their grappling. Bucky nods, peeling the fitted pants off of the other man slowly, but quickly enough that Tony doesn't swat him away and handle it himself. When Tony's pants and boxers are around his knees, Bucky moves to take them down even more, placing a kiss on the inside of Tony's knee absently. He doesn't bother with rolling on a condom as he takes to his knees; they've been talking about it more and more lately, about the slim to shit possibility of Tony still being fertile, and the way that maybe neither of them would mind. Instead, Bucky just pours lube onto himself to keep any pain from his love, pressing the head of his cock against Tony's hole as he leans down to take Tony's mouth with a kiss. 

Tony's legs wrap around his hips and pull him in like the ocean tide, the rip taking Bucky out to sea as he's awash in the feeling of someone who loves him this much. The sound that comes out of Tony's mouth is something of a keen but Bucky swallows it anyway, the fingers of his metal hand wrapped around one of Tony's hips while his flesh hand holds him from crushing Tony, as much as he knows the other man doesn't mind the assurance of the weight. He fucks into Tony slow and dirty, grinding down onto Tony's cock as much as he can; Tony tries to speed up the motions of his hips with ankles digging into his ass, but Bucky knows how to keep things low and slow. 

Can't be the house husband of the Iron Man if you don't know how to slow him down.

"Come on, Jamie. Give it to me," Tony says, and Bucky can't control the way that his hips rock forward. Only Tony calls him that, only ever when they're this close, and it always feels like it's one moment from ripping him apart. Tony laves a kiss onto Bucky's collarbone, something that already feels like it's budding red, and Bucky doesn't mind a bit. Tony isn't the jealous kind, but be damned if he isn't a protective, possessive thing. Not that Bucky minds, of course. He slams his hips into Tony's faster, harder, the dirty grind of it almost enough to hurt, but it never does. Nothing with Tony ever seems to hurt like things always have. 

"Come on, darlin. You can come for me, doll, I know you can," Bucky whispers as he reaches down to rub at Tony's cock, the ridges of his metal thumb catching on the nerves and making Tony scream out. He feels the spasms as Tony comes, hears the outcry, and it's only a moment before he's following his husband into that great beyond as he would follow him anywhere else. Some days, he thinks hell is just another place he would go to keep Tony Stark warm. 

"Love you," he laughs as he rolls off of Tony, stuttering even more laughter as Tony swats him. He still says it back, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
